Ukulele Lessons
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: There are quite a few things Raven doesn't know about Beastboy...The fact he could play ukulele being one of them. Fluffy fluff. Read to find out about my Rhett's Valentine Contest! RxR!


**Greetings FanfictionDotNet!**

**So I had this (hopefully) great idea!**

**In honor of one of my favorite holidays,**

**Seriously who doesn't LOVE love?**

**I'll be posting four fanfictions for Valentine's Day along with my very first collaboration fanfiction with my good friend InspectorOfFluff!**

**So this brings me to my next serious question.**

**Who Wants To Be My Valentine? =)**

**OR **

**As the InspectorOfFluff Says…..**

**Who Volunteers as Tribute!**

**For those of you interested there will be a contest and the winner will OFFICIALLY be my FanfictionDotNet Valentine and will have an original character in my fourth Valentine's Day fanfic.**

**So the rules are:**

**Pay attention to the next three bbrae stories I'll be posting because they will hold questions that will help you advance to the next level and have you that much closer to winning my contest.**

**You HAVE to be a girl because as much as I'm flattered I don't swing that way and WILL NOT write Yaoi. Just NO.**

**That's all!**

**So here's my first fanfiction in honor of Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately don't own Teen Titans or the song What a Wonderful World by Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole**

**So please enjoy this work of fiction that in no way should hold me liable for a legal suit!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven cringed at the copious amounts of pink that filled Titans Tower.

'_Once again that dreaded day has come upon us.'_ Raven's emoticlones shivered in uncontrollable fear.

The empath nodded in agreement with her emotions as she made her way to the common room; doing her best to dodge the glittering heart decorations that littered the hallway.

That's right, today was that wonderful holiday of love known as Valentine's Day.

So why was Raven treating it as if it was more like the 'Monsters are going to come steal my chocolate, marry me to hobo who's going to bite my toes then eat me' Day?

Because for as long as she could remember, she had never really experienced what love felt like. Don't get her wrong; she has her friends and she could remember her mother caring for her but she never truly felt REAL love.

And counting that her only real romantic relationship was with an evil fire breathing dragon that was only using her for her magic?

Yeah, she was in no rush to get into the lovey-dovey spirit.

As the half-demon was less than a foot away from the common room doors she heard a soft bubbly melody ring softly through the doors.

Wondering who could be playing muse, she mentally ran through a list of where her teammates were.

'_Cyborg is down in Steel City visiting Bumblebee…..Starfire is with Robin at the movies….so that means…'_

Eyebrows rising in disbelief, the empath walked in and immediately felt her jaw drop in wonder at the sight before her.

There sat Beastboy on the couch with a Cordoba Ukulele in his hands as he played a beautiful tune.

And then, when she couldn't think her jaw could fall any lower; he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Well I see Trees of Green_

_Red Roses too_

_I watch them bloom for me and you._

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful word._

The changeling looked over and jumped up in alarm.

"RAVEN!" The teen screamed, blushing beet red.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Overcoming her shock, the resident sorceress took a seat across from the blushing changeling.

"You're really good, Beastboy. How long have you been playing?"

Beastboy smiled sheepishly.

"Uh….about four years."

Raven offered a small smile.

"You're really talented, how come you haven't told anyone?" she asked.

Beastboy strummed a few chords thoughtfully, before timidly answering.

"Well I was afraid that the others would make fun of me"

Raven quirked an eyebrow,

"That's ridiculous! Who would-" At the changeling's pointed look the empath backtracked before coming to a realization.

"Cyborg"

"Yup" the boy replied, popping the 'p'. Playing a soft jig as he spoke

Raven smiled as he continued playing, sighing softly as she laid back.

"I wish I could play like that." She whispered softly.

At hearing her words, Beastboy abruptly stopped and turned towards the reserved empath; a grin on his face.

"I could teach you if you like."

Blushing, the girl nodded causing the teen's smile to widen as he scooted closer to the girl-so they were practically thigh to thigh-and handed her his uke.

The half-demon looked at the instrument curiously before looking back at the changeling.

"What do I do?"

Chuckling softly, Beastboy wrapped his arms around the –now blushing- empath and softly placed his hands over hers as he gently instructed her on how to form chords.

"So you put this finger here, and your other finger here and this….." Beastboy trailed off as he looked at Raven, before shyly capturing the girl in a kiss.

Raven shyly returned it, before pulling away. Smiling her Mona Lisa smile as the green titan blushed up a storm.

'_Why did I DO that!?' _Beastboy mentally slapped himself.

'_Raven is going to flip! I can't believe I was so stupid I bet right now she's planning on throwing me out the window, or sending me to a different dimension where fluffy rabbits will slowly eat me alive or-'_

"Beastboy?"

Pulled away from his internal conflict, the changeling smiled at the half-demon nervously- Lord knows what she was thinking, much less planning on doing-

"Yeah Rae?"

In all of Beastboy's wildest dreams he never would have imagined what happened next.

Raven smiled at him softly, before timidly kissing him once more.

As she pulled away she giggled at his dazed expression.

"Do you think you could continue giving me ukulele lessons?"

The changeling smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I think we could work something out."

"Oh?" the empath asked teasingly. "Like what?"

The emerald titan smirked.

"Like this"

And he swiftly re-sealed his lips to hers, much to her delight.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**And more importantly!**

**Who wants to be my valentine? =)**

**Remember to leave your answers in the reviews and stay tuned for my upcoming valentine's day stories and my first collaboration with InspectorOfFluff!**

**Thanks!**

**And remember to review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
